Scarlet
by ItsGriffs
Summary: Born into the Kurta, My glowing eyes shouldn't be odd right? Wrong. When It was found that my eyes would always stay red, I was labeled a monster by my own people. A demon in their daughters flesh. Neglected and beaten by my own parents I soon found I just longed to be normal. "I wish someone would take my eyes" I would've never thought my wish would make me even more unique
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

I recently came up with an idea for another story while sitting in class(I'm a really good student obviously)so I decided to write it down. After coming home I got to work. There will be a few things In this story I want to explain

 **FIRST:** The story is a bit dark so don't say I didn't warn you.

 **SECOND:** When you see something like this 'My name is Scarlet' It means It is written down while "My name is Scarlet" Is someone speaking. Now if its slanted _"My name is Scarlet"_ It's either a dream or a thought.

 **THIRD:** My OC Scarlet will be a strong character however, she will be strong because she worked for it for years. So if you still don't like that idea then you have been warned.

 **FOURTH:** I will accept any and all criticism with open arms, I love when people tell me they enjoy my writing and I accept that I am not the best writer. If you have negative thoughts of anything in the story then please don't be afraid to let me know, I can only get better through help and experience.

 **AND FINALLY:** I do not own Hunter X Hunter

So enjoy my new story :D

 **The Early Years**

Appearances can be deceiving. While most only see what it looks like, only few can see it for what it is. I learned this early on. While an outsider might look at my village and see good, I look at it and see evil. However, sometimes no one takes the time to look at something because it's different. I am such a case.

I was hated, beaten, and enslaved for the smallest of reasons. My parents held no love for me, and my clan did nothing to help me. I was alone for such a stupid reason, one that wasn't even so different from the others. I just so happened to be born with eyes that glow scarlet.

My entire clan has eyes that turn scarlet when they show emotions. That goes for every. single. person. I only had one small difference from them, my eyes were always scarlet, and they glow brighter than anyone else's. This small difference was enough for them to walk all over me.

Oh how I hate the Kurta clan.

In my clan, children wouldn't normally gain their scarlet eyes until the age of at least three. So when I was born, my red eyes were shocking, but I was cared for like any normal child and given the name Scarlet. Days went by and my eyes never changed from their scarlet color, In fact they seemed to glow brighter. My parents were worried and asked the elder for guidance. He was no help at all. The words that left his lips changed my life from one that could be filled with love to one that would be hell. "She's possessed by a demon"

A year went by and my parents couldn't find a way to 'cure' me so they gave up. My parents after that didn't even try to care for me. I became a slave to them. The initial love they had for me flew out the window and I became a demon in their eyes. That even became my name, 'Demon'.

Once I started growing up I began doing everything my parents wanted, just trying to gain their love. All they gave me in return was orders and beatings. I cooked every meal, cleaned every room and scrubbed every floor. I did everything in the house and never said a word, never cried a drop, never showed any feelings. It's not like I really knew how anyways. Looking back, it probably fueled the 'She's a demon' argument.

I was never allowed outside and was fed the bare minimum. I was so pale, a ghost would've looked tan in comparison. So skinny, I would snap like a twig. My strength was barely enough to lift the tools I used. Yet I was still beaten when I messed up anything. Eventually they just beat me for fun. I had scars running everywhere except my face. As if hurting that would hurt the daughter I stole from them.

I lived that way for ten years before I went outside for the first time. It was the first time I was allowed to leave the house, however there was a reason for it. My so called mother was terribly sick and my father was injured from a 'normal hunting trip accident'(apparently stepping on your own trap is normal). He had ordered me to go to the store and hand them a note and cash. At this time I couldn't read and had no concept of money, I was just told to bring back medicine.

I left the house on wobbly legs. The sun was bright and my skin reflected the light like a magnifying glass. The rags I wore were the ones I considered my good set, not that I had more than three changes anyways.

I walked around the village and looked for the house that was described to me. I received stares and names from other villagers along the way. I heard many voices that day but they all said things along the lines of 'demon' or 'monster'. _"There really is no place for me"_ I thought bitterly to myself.

After an hour of searching for the store I finally stumbled across something that matched the description my father gave me. I weakly stumbled through the door and slowly walked up to the counter like my father had told me to do. I looked up at the old woman behind the counter and handed her the note and money my father had given me.

She read the note and looked at me with something in her eyes that I had never seen before. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was something other than disgust and hate. I was never sure, but it looked almost sad. She reached behind her for something when there was a shout from somewhere behind me.

"WHAT'S THAT DOING HERE?!" I didn't even flinch, just slowly turned around to face the fellow kurta. The woman standing there was slightly taller than the old woman behind the counter and had similar features, I could only assume it was the older woman's daughter. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IT BEING HERE COULD DO TO OUR IMAGE?!" I cast my gaze down to the floor at that.

"But I can't leave unless I get the medicine..." I whispered to myself. After I muttered that I guess the woman heard me because she looked at me in shock.

"Monsters don't have the right to speak like that to normal people." The woman said in a cold tone similar to my parents. My head fell even further and I whispered the words that I never knew would save me.

"I wish someone would come and take my eyes, that way I might finally be normal."

The few minutes that passed after that were tense. The woman went back to yelling and at me to get out but I held my ground. After a few more minutes I finally received what I went for from the old woman and quickly hurried back to my house.

On the way back I was looking at the bottle in my hands trying to make out the strange shapes on the label when I accidently bumped into someone. I heard them fall with a grunt and I quickly looked to see who It was. My eyes found a frail brown haired boy laying on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" A blonde haired boy with blue eyes shouted at me. I looked at him and bowed waiting for my beating to come. I stood there in a bowed position until I heard the boy I knocked down speak up

"It's ok Kurapika, I'm sure it was an accident." I stayed in my bowed position surprised no fist connected yet. The blonde helped the frail boy up and turned to glare at me.

"Well aren't you going to apologize?" the blonde asked. I looked up at that.

"But when I do it makes the beatings worse..." I explained playing with my thumbs. The glare softened and I saw he was about to speak when I heard a screech. I looked up to see a blonde haired woman with blue eyes running towards us at top speed.

"Kurapika, Pairo, GET AWAY FROM THAT!" She screamed. I just bowed again and the next thing I felt was a rock hitting the side of my head drawing blood. After that I noticed there was a crowd started to form around us all throwing rocks at me. I just stayed in my position gripping the medicine taking all the hits. The boys were dragged away by the woman and I stayed taking the beating I expected a few minutes late. The blood running out of my wounds made me start to get dizzy so I started to race home before I passed out.

Upon making It home I ran upstairs into my parents room to see an angry dad. His frown turned into a slight smirk as he saw the condition I was in. I handed him the medicine and ran downstairs and into my 'room'. In other words the closet that held my two other changes of clothes and some sheets to lay on.

I quickly ripped one of my only other pairs of clothes and made them into small strips to cover the wounds I had received. The bandages were poorly fastened but would at least stop me from bleeding all over my sheets. After my bandages were in place I quickly laid down and went to sleep.

A few months went by and both my parents had healed. My life went back to normal. I would clean cook and slave over whatever else they needed while they would give me beatings in return. However one night something different happened.

I was cleaning a mess my father made late at night before he went to sleep when I saw the boy I knocked down looking through the window at me. I stiffened and walked towards it to open it. Once open the boy grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. I yelped and fell out of the window and onto the frail boy. We both sat up and he looked at me with dull eyes.

"You're the one everyone calls the demon right?" He asked me and I nodded to confirm. "Well I don't see why everyone is so mean to you, just because you're different." I looked up to him again to see him stand. I stood up afterwards and he stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Pairo." He said quietly. I was a little shocked by his kindness towards me, especially since he was one of the people who actually had a reason to be mad at me. I had knocked him down and ran.

"Do you not know what a handshake is?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Well it's a greeting" he said happily. "Something you do when you meet new people. While you shake hands you tell each other your names. So" he took my hand and started shaking it." My name is Pairo, what's yours?" he looked at me expectantly and I shook my head. "What you don't want to tell me?" the boy said hurt.

"I just don't know."I said bitterly.

"Well what do people call you?"

"Demon or monster" He frowned.

"Well that's not a good name to have." he said and started thinking. "Ah Is there something else you've ever been called?" I nodded my head. "Well what is it?"

"Sometimes my parents will tell me to give them Scarlet back." I said quietly.

"So its Scarlet then?" I shrugged, "Then I'll call you Scarlet." he said happily. He chatted to me the rest of the night and slowly I began to talk back to him. We talked about many things and he taught me many more. After a while he began to get tired. Soon enough the boy stood and said goodbye. As he turned to leave I grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at me expectantly

"Will you come talk to me again?" I asked

"Sure I will" He smiled at me "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't talk to you again." With that I smiled. The first smile I ever shared with someone. In that moment I felt one emotion, Happiness.

Soon enough he started visiting at least once a week at night time and we talked. He shared stories about his friend Kurapika and stories about what he did with him. He told me that he was almost completely blind and incredibly weak due to a fall. He was the first to share anything with me.

Soon enough I was eleven and one night I woke up to screams and the smell of smoke. I walked out of my closet to see a large hairy man towering over my parents. I walked towards them and saw the both were injured and had scarlet eyes like mine. I grabbed the first aid kit and walked over to them brushing past the big man to my mom who had cuts up and down her arm with glass shards stuck in them.

I reached out to take her arm when she grabbed me and threw me towards the man. I stumbled into him and looked up to see an amused grin on his face. He was scary I turned back to my parents and tried to tend to my mom's arm again just to be thrown into the big man again. This time I heard her scream something.

"TAKE THIS DEMON INSTEAD!" she shouted at the man while I simply ignored it and went to walk towards my mother again only to be stopped by a large hand on my throat.

"So, you are going to ignore me?" He asked holding me up squeezing my throat. I was unable to take in air and slowly started to pass out when I heard another voice.

"Uvo, Drop the girl." I landed on the ground and crumpled immediately coughing my lungs up.

I looked up with blurry vision to see another man by the large mans side, He had black hair and wore a trench coat. There was a cross on his forehead and matched the ones on his coat. "Are you here to take my eyes?" I asked in a barely audible voice. Somehow I managed to sound hopeful.

"It sounds like that's what you want." the large man laughed. I nodded and his gaze darkened. "Why would you want me to take your eyes from you?"

"Because then I won't be different, I won't be a demon." once again my voice sounded broken, barely audible and nonexistent.

The man in the coat leaned over me and looked at me for a while. I looked down and started playing with my thumbs again. The bigger man spoke up "Why are you different from them?"

"My eyes are always scarlet, They don't change to another color." My voice failing me.

"Hypocrites" The shorter man said. "They hide because of their eyes then put you down the same way others do to them." He then looked at me and gave me a spoon. "You shall take the eyes, but not yours. You deserve your beautiful eyes while the 'parents' behind you don't deserve the treasures." I looked up at him shocked. "So take their eyes"

I froze, unsure what to do. I looked at the man then the spoon then my parents then back to the man. He seemed to understand my confusion and pushed me towards them. I looked at them and watched them start screaming and trying to kick me. Both the men grabbed a parent and held them down for me. Finally deciding to do it I walked up to my father first who was being held down by the larger man and looked into his eyes. I raised my spoon and slowly scooped out his left eye the screams of agony from my father made me flinch but I slowly raised my spoon to take out the other one too.

I dropped the eyes into containers as instructed by the cloaked man and went to my mother next. Soon enough there were two pairs of jars with the eyes of my parents in them. After that both my parents necks were snapped and the cloaked man walked over to me and crouched down again I handed him the spoon and pointed to my eyes. "Do you want to be blind?" I thought about the question for a while before answering.

"Sometimes a blind person is the only one who can see." I said in my small voice. The man grinned and set a hand on my head.

"Then will you come with us and use your eyes for me?" I thought it over but then hesitantly nodded "Ok, let's go Uvo" and with that I followed the men out.

I followed the men through the town. There were bodies everywhere and each one had their eyes taken out. The smell of blood and burning flesh was nauseating but I ignored it. I walked on following the two men until I saw it. The house my friend lived at. It was slightly ahead of us and just started to burn. I noticed my pace quickened because I was past the two men but I didn't care. The one person I could call friend was there and I hoped he was alright. As I got closer the man in the trench coat stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Is there someone that lives here you know?" I nodded "Who are they to you?"

"The only one who has ever called me something other than demon." I explained. At that time I saw a woman with pink hair drag the brown haired boy out of the house and threw his lifeless body on the ground. The next thing I knew I was running to him. The man In the trench coat appeared in front of the pink haired girl and stopped her from attacking me.

Once I got to the boy I realized he was badly injured. He had a deep cut along his chest and was missing an arm. His blood was gushing out of his body so fast I knew he wouldn't make it. I got on my knees In front of him and noticed he still had his eyes, but they weren't scarlet. "Scarlet" I heard him mutter. "Scarlet is that you?"

"Ye-" was all I said before I had another coughing fit.

"Don't talk, it sounds painful." he said. "Are you uninjured?" I nodded and hoped he could see. "Good" he said again and closed his eyes. I started shaking him and they flipped open again. "Oh sorry." He was quiet again for a few moments "Scarlet, can you do something for me?" I nodded again. "Can you take my eyes?" he asked. I must've looked confused because he went to speak again. "Can you take my eyes and give them to Kurapika? He was the one who wanted to heal them so I want him to have them." I understood and nodded my head. "Ok, then I will let them turn scarlet." and just like that they turned a beautiful shade of red. I hesitated but he nodded at me so I slowly dug my fingers into his skull. He didn't wince or cry out but I had taken both of the beautiful eyes out of his head. There was a silence that fell between us until he spoke his final words. "Thank you Scarlet. You really are a good friend." I would imagine he would close his eyes but they were no longer in his head. The only sign my friend was gone was the way his head fell.

I felt tears in my eyes as I stood up again and walked over to the pink haired woman and trench coat man with Pairo's eyes in my hands. Once I reached them the pink haired woman looked at me in surprise. "I couldn't get that boys eyes to turn but you did" she said in a cold voice while holding out two jars. I placed one eye in each jar and took the set out of her hands. I then turned to the man in the trench coat to ask but the pink haired girl stopped me before I could speak. "We heard what he said and Danchou has already agreed to it, those eyes are yours now." I smiled bitterly and nodded my head.

It didn't take long for the group to finish the entire clan off, Kurapika and I were the only Kurta remaining. After a couple minutes, about twelve others circled me. The man in the trench coat introduced me as Scarlet to all of them. He then introduced all of the others to me.

He first introduced the entire group as the phantom troupe. He explained that the troupe had thirteen spots all together and pointed out one of the members had recently died. He then went on to explain how the group works. Apparently the group operates like a spider, there are twelve legs and one head. the head orders the legs and tells them what to do, so the head has the power, however the head is powerless without the legs. If a leg dies the spider can keep moving and if the head dies then one of the legs will take the heads place.

He then went on to introduce all the legs to me. There was Uvogin the large muscular man who I first met, Machi the pink haired girl who I had to admit was pretty. Franklin another large man who had earlobes that went down to his chest, Phinks a blonde man with no eyebrows and a sphinx as a hat, Bonolenov a mummy looking thing with boxing gloves, Feitan another man in a long coat with an umbrella, Pakudona a tall woman wearing no bra, Kortopi a very short man about my height with VERY long hair that covered his whole face, Nobunaga a samurai who looked pissed, Shalnark who seemed like an innocent boy and looked a lot like a kurta, and Omokage a tall man with grey hair and a weird coat(If you don't know who this is it's the old number four Hisoka replaced).These were the current eleven legs. He then introduced himself "And I am Chrollo Lucifer, the head of the spider." He said

"Pakudona, write the note." I watched the woman write the note and furrowed my eyebrows at the letters "Can't read can you?" Chrollo asked. I shook my head "Then I will teach you". We then left, leaving the note that I was told read 'We reject no one, so take nothing from us.'

 **END**

Well that's it, Please let me know what you think and give me tips on where I should go with this character. While I already have an Idea and part of the next chapter written, I don't know if Scarlet will end up in the exam or not. I want to follow the timeline as best as possible but I don't want to make it the same as every other fic.

Also, sorry about my other fan fiction, I'm currently stuck in a block and can't figure out how I messed up so bad. I will try to update it soon but I can't promise anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Uploads may be irregular, however I will try to upload one chapter at least every two weeks. Let me know what you think, if its good or bad or if you even have any ideas that might help me. I love feedback

Enjoy :D

 **Training**

After the massacre, Chrollo and I traveled alone to some place called Meteor City. On the way there, Chrollo explained the spiders and the place called Meteor City to me.

Meteor City, or otherwise known as Ryūseigai, is a large area housing around eight million people. This area is nothing but a junkyard, so to the few who even know of Meteor City's existence, just dump anything they don't want. Be it anything from garbage to humans, everything will be left there. At the same time anything left there will become property of the citizens.

Chrollo grew up here and formed the spiders. While the spiders are bandits and criminals to the rest of the world, here they are different. Since most of the members are from Meteor City, they have a connection with the place. Its home.

I lived there with Chrollo in one of the few fully constructed buildings while he taught me everything he deemed necessary to know. He first taught me how to read and write which took about a month.

My voice never recovered from the near strangulation that Uvogin gave me and eventually I lost my voice completely. Being mute I was unable to speak to my new teacher so I was especially happy I could write. I eventually started writing everything to him.

Books were another world to me. I loved reading, even though I had to start at the most boring of children's books, I eventually could read some harder ones that I enjoyed.

After I had learned to read and write efficiently, Chrollo asked me one more question. "Do you want to learn how to fight?" I thought the question over again and again, _'Do I want to fight?'_ I saw no downside so I eventually came to the conclusion and I wrote it down for Chrollo.

'Yes I would Like to learn how to fight, so one day I can become a spider and repay the debt I owe you.' He smiled at me as he read my note. He slipped the note into his coat pocket and led me outside.

It was dark out so my glowing red eyes had seemed like red tinted headlights against our trash filled surroundings. He started by explaining something called Nen. Nen is the manipulation of your life energy or aura. Every single living creature has life energy but only those who learn can manipulate it.

He then taught me the four basic principles of Nen. Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. Ten is a shroud of aura a nen user keeps around their body to protect themselves and keep their aura from escaping. Zetsu is the suppression of aura flow making you vulnerable to Nen attacks but making you more aware at the same time as making you harder to sense. Ren is when you force your nen to spike increasing your Nen strength and power. Finally there's Hatsu, This is a special ability that the user makes, the ability is normally based off the users class of Nen and the user themselves.

After the long explanation and me writing the notes down in the note pad Chrollo had given me. He asked me to turn around. I did just that as he put his hand close to my back. I felt it hover there and felt a warmth creep down my back, then sharp pain all through my body. I let out a soundless cry and stumbled forward.

My hands on my knees I opened my eyes to see a clear flow of what I assumed was my aura. I then stood up and noticed there was no pain but I felt myself slowly getting tired. I turned to my teacher to see him staring at me with an expressionless look on his face and told me what to do.

"That is your aura. You need to quickly get it under control or you will die." Well that's nice. "Now close your eyes and imagine your aura going from your head to your arm, then your arm to your side, side to your feet, and continue this until you have a full circulation of aura around your body" I did just as he explained and within a few seconds he told me to open my eyes.

Once my eyes were open I could see and feel the clear aura all around me. I looked all around my body constantly keeping my mind on keeping my aura surrounding me. "You are now using Ten, I want you to practice this for the week while I am gone." and with that he left. Chrollo was still the boss of the troupe so he was always leaving. However he left me with books and tasks to complete before he got back every time so I was never bored. As soon as I nodded. The man who saved me turned and left.

The five months following me learning Ten were definitely not dull. After one month, I was taught Zetsu, after another month I was taught Ren, and through the next three months I practiced them all constantly. My Ten had become more stable and smooth while my Ren would surge beautifully. After the fifth month I was able to hold Ren for a good forty five minutes.

It had been half a year since the annihilation of my clan when I finally did the water divination. This was a test to see what class I fell under in my nen. Chrollo had brought a clear glass of water with a small leaf on top over to me. As instructed, brought my hands around the glass and used my Ren to push my aura into it. As I did this the glass began to glow a scarlet red as the water began to overflow the glass and turn into crystals at the same time while the leaf started to change. What was left on top of the now red water was a single black feather with a black wire connected to the end.

"Specialist." was Chrollo's short comment. "Their abilities are unique and normally strong." He explained. He then dipped his finger into the water and tasted it. "This is an odd case, I have no Idea what it means so you will have to figure it out yourself." he continued "I am also a specialist" he said picking up the feather and examining it. "however I no way to train you in your Hatsu since your nen will be unique." then he smirked "But I have an Idea of what it might become." he said still looking at the feather.

For the next month I started doing physical training. Chrollo had assigned me routes everyday to run and when I got back I would do many other exercises to gain strength. My nen helped me a lot. I started off barley being able to run half a mile and could maybe do fifteen pushups in a row before my arms would give, but once I applied my nen I realized I could last much longer. I soon figured out I could apply nen to my feet to make me move faster and more nen into my arms to make lifting myself near effortless. Once Chrollo found out what I was doing I was praised, then swiftly told to not cheat my training.

Around the ninth month after my clans total annihilation, I was fairly strong both physically and in nen, but to boost my strength Chrollo started to put training weights on me. I got a weight for each wrist and ankle and one final one as a coat. He never told me how much the weights were but eventually they would feel weightless to me so we would increase the weight.

On one day Chrollo asked me a question that changed me again. He gave me two options. "You have been depicted as a demon by everyone-" I cut him off with a hand on his mouth, I then wrote out something.

'You never saw me as a demon.' His eyes skimmed over it and he smiled

"That was going to be my other point." he paused "I don't see you as a demon, but as an angel. One with beauty and power." he said. "You will be judged by everyone so what do you want to be? A demon, or an angel." he explained. I wrote my answer out quickly

'Both.' He gave me a weird look so I elaborated. 'I want to be a demon to those who see me as such so the stubborn people who won't give me a chance will never see the angel I can be. ' he closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. 'On the other hand. I want to be an angel to those who see me as such because they took the time to know me instead of just assuming.'

"But being with us you will have to kill and might only be seen as a demon." he warned.

'Or an angel of death.' was my response. Out of the two options, I chose the hidden third option. The one that made sense to me. 'It's still an angel, just with a darker purpose.' I wrote to him.

"Not many can surprise me, but you have more than once." he paused. "Perhaps that's why I did this." My face must've asked my question for me saying 'did what?' because he answered "I've never taught someone before and never planned to, however you were interesting to me so I not only offered to teach you but let you join the troupe as well." he paused again. "I guess I was asking myself why I would do this at all, but you once again reminded me why." he then pulled out two gifts for me

The first was a scythe. To be honest it was a shitty stick with a dull blade, but he told me the reason for it was to train myself how to use it. The second gift was a trench coat. The coat he gave me was all black and ran down to low calf, It had deep pockets on the side and several other pockets on the inside. On the back it had two locks that would hold my scythe, One on my right shoulder and one on my left hip. On the inside of there was more dark fabric, however if it hit light it would seem to reflect a bit of deep red, the same color as my hair.

It was obvious Chrollo had the coat made just for me. It was perfect... almost. The one flaw it had was the weight. I swear the man gave me a coat made out of steel. He told me the fabric was rare and very valuable. The fabric felt and moved like silk, however I was told was strong enough to stop a bullet.

The first week I wore it, I could barley move. By the second week I was able to do half my pushups and run a quarter of my normal route. By the third week It felt like normal again. That was the time we started the scythe training.

While it was the weapon I asked for, I found that the scythe was harder to wield then I initially thought. Chrollo seemed to know how to use every and any weapon, and the scythe was no different. The first few days he showed me different ways of holding my weapon. The next few days were how to block from different positions. The training for that was mostly him throwing things at me and me deflecting. The last few days of the week were him showing me ways of attacking with it. Once the month was over we moved on to sparring.

I hated sparring with Chrollo. While he would never kill me, he would definitely get close. No matter what happened we would finish with me bruised and bleeding and him not even breathing heavy. While it was painful, I did get much better. My attacks got more accurate and faster while my defense was solid enough to stop most of his attacks. I still never landed a scratch on him but he told me I was getting close so I took that as major improvement.

By the time a year had passed I was very happy with how things had worked out. I no longer looked sickly and thin, My hair was now mid back length and a much heather shade of deep red while my skin was still pale but not to the point of burning everyone's eyes. I no longer looked like a twig and definitely couldn't be snapped like one. I learned nen, how to fight and could easily hold my own in a battle.

My life had changed and quickly. While I was still getting bruises and cuts they were nothing like I used to get, and I was getting them because I was training, not for the sake of someone wanting something to hit. The changes in my physique were drastic, I went from a frail girl who could barley lift herself to a slim but muscular girl who could carry tons of weight.

Once I was good enough with my scythe, Chrollo started to teach me the rest of nen. We started with Gyo, By focusing my aura into my eyes I would be able to see other peoples aura.

Then we moved to In, In is when someone completely conceals their aura. It's like Zetsu but doesn't stop the flow of aura, only hides it. However if someone uses Gyo, they can see it.

After In was Ko. Ko is basically Gyo but stronger. It makes the user use Zetsu on almost every part of their body to increase the amount of aura in one spot, while this makes the focused part crazy powerful it leaves the rest of the user vulnerable.

Ken was next. Ken is basically a stronger version of Ren in which it fortifies the defense of the users entire body. It protects the whole body evenly in a state similar to Gyo but is also tiring to maintain over long periods of time.

Then there's Ryu, when you control how much aura is where on your body. This is useful during battles so you can move more aura to a certain part of your body to accurately attack or block during a nen battle.

And finally there's Shu. This is especially useful for me using my scythe. Shu is when you coat an item in your aura as if it were an extension of your body. This both strengthens and protects the object.

I learned En later. En is when you extend your Ten into a large sphere around your body allowing you to feel everything around you in great detail. This is so tiring that Its hard to keep up for long.

Another six months went by as I learned all of the Nen skills and during that time I was taught how to be sneaky. Chrollo had stopped providing me with food and made me go steal my food to live. This served as training for me being a thief, after all that's what the phantom troupe does best. I started by stealing food from vendors in Meteor City and eventually got fast enough to pickpocket people on the street in broad daylight.

Eventually I had become strong enough to finally join the troupe. It had taken a year and seven months but I was finally allowed to join. I was surprised when Chrollo and Machi approached me one day with a new scythe, some fingerless gloves and a case with a tattoo kit inside.

The scythe Chrollo gave me to replace my old one was beautiful. It was fairly light for its size but sturdy enough for me to block the strongest of attacks. It was all silver and black with purple threads running around the handle with two threads flowing from the bottom of the scythe and two more at the top where the blade starts. The blade was made to look like the feather my Hatsu had made when I took the water divination test, just shaped into a scythe. The blade was all black, long and curved perfectly and the tip was sharp enough to pierce the thickest of things. The back of my blade(the top where its normally blunt) really looked like a feather, but each point was sharp and slicked back towards the handle. It was a bit tall for me but overall I loved it.

The tattoo was a normal part of joining the troupe. Each and every member of the troupe had a tattoo of a twelve legged spider with their leg number in the middle. I was number 8. Out of everywhere I could put my tattoo I wanted to be able to see it on skin that wasn't scarred and also wanted to be able to cover it up when I needed to. The decision led to me putting the tattoo on the back of my right hand.

The gloves were thanks to me telling Chrollo where I wanted to put that tattoo beforehand. Once again he had them made for me. They were the same material as my coat and went up a little further on my hands to cover the back legs of the spider. Needless to say, they were heavy. Heavy enough to replace my wrist weights, and due to the material I would be able to punch through rocks with little to no nen covering without busting up my hands. They were all black and similar in style to Machi's, however due to the weight mine had belt like fastening to hold them up.

As Machi was giving me my tattoo, she seemed kind of distant from me. I felt as if she didn't like me and since I was joining the spider, I considered them family. So I started a conversation, luckily I was able to write with my left hand as well. It started with me asking about the spider in ways such as the members personalities and fighting styles. Then it went to me asking how they operate when not on missions.

She dodged most of my questions and I soon found that her personality is just really cold. She told me that the spiders could do what they wanted while they weren't on missions but were usually in groups of two or more. If a spider had something to do alone then it was fine to go alone, but if the boss called on them, then they would have to drop everything.

Even though she was cold towards me, I really liked her. She was calm and always focused, normally giving away information only if she wanted to. The only time I saw her react in a way other than her cold collective self was when I wrote my next comment.

'You're pretty' Those two simple words seemed to throw her off and I felt as the needle almost hit the wrong spot on my hand. But just as fast as she lost it, her cool was back. 'Can you do my hair?' I asked. She read the note and stopped working, she then looked at my hair and gave a slight frown, noticing how bad it actually was she nodded and continued to work on my tattoo.

Soon my tattoo was done and she got to work on my hair. "How do you want it?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment and then wrote out 'Your choice'. At this time I had no idea how hair much a style could make a difference in looks, however soon enough that all changed.

Once she was done I noticed she still kept my hair long, however it looked a million times better. In the front my hair seemed to flow down and to my left with two long strips leading down each side of my face and past my chin. In the back I had a ponytail that seemed to go up then draped down over my left shoulder to stay away from the sharp scythe that normally sits on my back.

Even though it was pretty simple, It was the best hairstyle I ever had. I couldn't stop playing with the ponytail and just staring, she showed me how to put it in a ponytail again and gave me a few hair ties. I tried to say thank you but it came out as nothing but air so I wrote it out. She shook her head and gave me a smile, the first smile I had ever seen on her. Even if it wasn't real I felt like she started to open up to me at that point.

Around that time Chrollo came into the room and asked to look at my tattoo. Once he inspected it and agreed it looked nice he went to leave. Once he got to the door he looked back at us and said "You look good. If your hair and eye colors matched I bet you two would look nearly identical. "I smiled while Machi's lip twitched in what I assumed would've been a smile. After all, he indirectly called her good looking.

After that she seemed to answer all of my questions and her actions to me were much less cold. I assumed they were as warm as they would get due to her personality.

"Have you figured out your Hatsu yet?" she asked, I moved my hand in a shaking motion to show that I somewhat had it. "So you at least have an idea?" I nodded "Show me."

'It's not done yet but so far I really like it.' I wrote to her. I then went and stood in the middle of the room and made sure I had enough space. I then let what I was practicing start to happen. First a feather appeared on my back, then another, and another, until there was a full line of feathers forming a top layer of a wing. Next the second layer started to form under the first set though these were slightly larger feathers, then another set even larger, and another, until there were two large wings on my back. The feathers were pitch black but gave off a shine when light hit it. Each wing was around six feet long and folded up on my back to go from my back to above my head back down to my lower thigh.

Once both wings were done forming I turned and looked to Machi. She had eyes that were fairly wide and her mouth was in an 'o' shape. I folded up my black wings and kneeled down in front of her. I picked up my notepad and wrote 'So what do you think?'

Her eyes went from wing to wing then to my note. "I think they are beautiful, but how will you use them?"

'Each of the feathers on these wings are sharper than knives and the thickness provides good protection. While sharp and thick they are still very light and shaped like a bird but designed to fit a human. Once I train enough I should be able to fly' I ran out of space and handed her the note. I summoned a single feather to hand to her so she can feel the weight. 'I can make them heavier depending on how much nen I put into them. Obviously more nen means stronger and more dangerous.' I handed her the second note. 'I also want some skills to use with my scythe but have yet to find any good ideas.' I stopped writing and handed her the third note. 'So what's your Hatsu?' I asked with one final note.

She read over the notes and answered. "You will really be able to fly?" I nodded. She held the feather I gave her and pricked her finger on it "you're right, sharper than a knife." She then flipped it over and stabbed the end of the feather (where it would connect to the bird) into the ground. "Can you put slightly more weight in the tip for me?" She asked me. I nodded again and made one that was slightly heavier in the tip. She shook her head at me.

"No, do it like a throwing knife, that way it would sail through the air effortlessly" I made an oh face and started to make another feather. I focused on this one and made it heavy enough to be thrown as well as enough weight to balance it. I then handed it to her. "Not bad, but not great. You should get your hands on a balanced throwing knife and get used to the weight and use these as your primary source of stealthy take downs." I liked the idea and thanked her. "Oh, you wanted to see my Hatsu?" I nodded enthusiastically.

She then took the needle on the pincushion on the back of her hand and showed me the nen string connected. "My Hatsu is my nen strings. With these I can cut, restrain, and even heal." she laughed, I must've been making a funny face or something but I quickly wrote out another note.

'That's so cool!' She nodded and then threw the pin into the wall showing gesturing for me to touch the string connected. I did so and split my thumb like I would on my feathers. _"Sharp"_ I thought.

"They are also strong enough to hold tons of weight" she explained. "I have a few more but It's good to keep secrets about your abilities, that way people don't know how to counter them in fights." she explained. It made sense so I agreed, but something also irked me about that statement.

'Is it that you don't trust me?' I asked. I think she noticed I felt a little hurt because her expression changed just a tiny bit again.

"Well, it's true that I don't fully trust you yet" understandable but still hurt a bit. "But that's not the only reason I won't tell you. Some people can hurt you to get the info and others can just make you give it to them."

'How?'

"Well take Pakudona for example, she can ask something and get all the information she needs out of your mind. That is part of her Nen." There must've been sparkles in my eyes. I mean how do people come up with these cool skills.

'I'm jealous. How did you come up with your cool skills?' I handed her the note and she seemed to understand.

"It takes time to get, I came up with my idea because it was always something I liked." she said. "So what do you like?" I thought about it for a while but realized, I never had anything to like or dislike. I never had hobbies or played games with friends. All I've ever done is work and train. Honestly I really liked my life since the massacre(wow that sounds bad) but I still had no hobbies.

'I don't have anything I really like to do other than train' I wrote 'Would it be ok if I used a part of your skill?' I asked.

"Well, it's never good to copy someone's nen, besides you're a conjurer right? It would be possible to thread, but you won't be able to make it like my pure nen threads." I shook my head.

'I am a specialist' I gave her the note

"Then what are your specialist abilities?"

'I'm still not one hundred percent sure yet, but I have enhancer strength in my nen and find conjuring easy to do.' I wrote.

"That's ...troublesome." she paused "So what did you want to do with my skills?"

'I had an Idea when I saw you throw your thread, I want to be able to connect a string or something to a place when I hit it and attach it to another place when I hit that, and another, up until I do a command to make them contract to make them kill everything in between' I handed her the note.

"It's similar to what I do with my strings when I place traps, but to make them contract would take something more. I just pull on them and they tighten." I nodded in understanding "Why are your wings still out?" I looked at her for a second till she gestured to my wings still folded up.

'They take a bit of Nen to conjure and are hard to have full control over them, so I made a condition. I must keep them out for at least an hour if I do decide to use them, and I also feel pain through them. So if you break the wing, it feels like a broken arm' I ran out of space and handed her the note 'Due to these conditions I am able to build these faster than the hour it would take me to create every single feather to perfection and I am able to control them flawlessly' I finished and handed her the second note.

"While I admit those are decent tradeoffs, it would be difficult to not attract attention with those wings on you."

'What about my eyes and weapon choice?'

"Alright, fair point. Most of our members stand out anyways. Bonolenov, Franklin, Uvo, and Kortopi are all good examples of not fitting in. So what's one more member?"

'You forgot about the guy with the statue on his head, the Goth guy with skulls everywhere, and the samurai.'

"At least they can fit in if they change their outfit."I nodded "But you are right, there are only a few of us with our normal outfits that seem normal" she paused "Well there's me, Shalnark, Danchou, and Pakudona. If you want you can fit Phinks and Feitan in there too." I looked down at my lap

 _"I could look normal too If it weren't for my eyes."_ I thought bitterly. Then I realized something

'What about that person with grey hair? Omokage or something.' I handed the note to her

"Oh, he was killed and replaced by our new number four. I really don't like the guy though." I nodded, stretched, and yawned.

'I'm tired. Going to go to sleep' I wrote

"Ok goodnight." she waved to me as I exited the door less room."

I walked towards where I believed Chrollo would be. Sure enough once I walked into a room, he was in his chair reading. I then wrote the note 'Will I be able to keep up with the troupe?'

He looked at the note and answered honestly "You will be able to keep up in speed and endurance, However in strength both physical and in nen, You will be the weakest." He explained. I nodded quietly. "I will say I am impressed" I looked up at him "I've never seen Machi talk to anyone that much, and especially not in such a nice tone." I was surprised at this, Had she open up to me?

'But her tone was still somewhat cold.'

"That's just Machi." he laughed. "I think I'll pair you both up together, see what happens." I nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Then go get some sleep. We have a long travel ahead of us." I took those words to excuse myself and head to my "room".

We were in Meteor City but it wasn't that much different from my old closet. Still no bed, but I had a pillow this time. I quickly got ready and with one final glace at Pairo's eyes went to sleep.

 **The other room**

"So, what do you think of her?" The dark haired man said to the pink haired woman.

"She's nice... Are you sure she's cut for this work?" the pink haired girl asked.

"She will have no problem doing whatever it takes to join." he said. "Don't worry Machi. What she really cares for is being accepted by a group, I'm sure you could see that from your conversation with her." He explained.

"Yea, but how will she act when she kills someone for us?" Machi asked .

"I'm sure she will be fine, but if you want we can pull a small job just for her. There's a book I want to get my hands on anyways." He explained.

"And we do that when?"

"On our way to the rest of the troupe, we should be in position tomorrow night."

"Alright, sounds good." she said starting to walk away.

"Machi." she stopped walking "How do you think she will do?"

After a moment of silence she responded "I am unsure whether she will enjoy it, but I don't think she will have anything against it." Chrollo nodded as if he agreed.

"If all goes well, I want you to pair up with her, just show her how it is here." Chrollo finished while Machi nodded and walked off.

"Though I'm sure she will enjoy it more than anything." he said quietly into his book.

 **END**

Thank you for reading my story, I am a little stuck on her abilities in all honesty. Out of all my ideas, no matter what I do I can't make her abilities balanced enough for me to accept. Of course I wanted her to take the time to get strong and give some background to her strength.

If you think I made her get strong too fast, then I want you to remember how quickly Gon and Killua progressed. In all actuality, they grew quicker than she has.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Gore and death are present in this chapter.**

 **Mission One**

"Her eyes even glow through their eyelids." At the sound my eyes were wide open. I sent a mini glare towards the sound only to find myself looking into the eyes of Machi. "Don't like being woken up?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. I released a soundless sigh realizing how stupid my anger was and shook my head.

"Get ready, we leave in a few minutes." Chrollo said from next to Machi. I nodded this time and grabbed a my few things. Within a minute I was dressed and outside with my bag slung over my shoulder and packed with food and clothes. I was about to walk past Chrollo and Machi who were waiting for me when I felt something grab my bag and pull me back to them. I looked up at the older spiders as Machi took my bag from me and Chrollo took my coat and scythe..

"Take our your wings." Chrollo said making my face turn into confusion. "Your wings will be useful if you can fly." I nodded, that was obvious. "So I'm not going to let you walk there. You will have to follow us from the air." My eyes widened and I quickly scribbled out my response

'I have yet to get airborne and stay stable.' I wrote remembering all the times I fell out of the sky.

"First time for everything." Machi said as she started to walk away following Chrollo. I went to take a step to find my legs wouldn't move and ended up on my face. I rolled over and used Gyo to see nen threads around my feet tying them together. I had no Idea when they got there but it only meant they would for sure leave me if I couldn't fly. I sat on my heels and slowly let out my wings.

Once the black wings were formed I decided to try to take fight right away... which ended up with me getting a face full of trash. I shifted my wings to keep them stable and tried again, this time lasting longer, but when I turned to start gliding forward I pointed to far down and ended up on my face again. If I hadn't been using my nen to shield me, I would've died a long time ago.

It must've been my desperation to follow them that made my third attempt work, I gained altitude and slowly leaned forward, flapped my wings a bit, then held them steady and started gliding. I decided to gain more altitude, so I flapped my wings flying higher. My problem was I wasn't controlling both wings at the same time, a stupid mistake but I fixed it.

I realized they were a bit to my left and ahead of me so I tried to steer. I leaned left and tilted my wings a bit to tilt slightly sideways and turn. I grinned widely at this. I was finally using my wings. I then leaned right and tilted my wings the other way, another perfect turn.

I started having too much fun when I went to see how fast I could fly. flapping my wings harder and tilting down towards the ground I gained speed quickly and then leveled out gliding at speeds I didn't expect. The ground was passing by so fast I could barely see it, This was probably about the max speed I could run at. Crashing would mean large amounts of pain, but the joy I felt in that moment clouded any worry I had.

As I flew towards the spiders, I realized I was laughing. It made no sound of course but I was laughing. In that moment I just wanted to shout for joy.

As I got close to the spiders Machi perked her head up as if noticing something and turned around to see me flying at her while Chrollo merely stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. Neither of them seemed to care that I was flying dangerously fast directly at them. I smiled even bigger seeing them notice me and flew just over their heads.

I decided I wasn't quite done flying yet so I tilted up and glided up above the trash filled land again. My red hair billowing behind me I stalled and started to fall back to earth for me to just flip backwards and continue downwards. Once I was close to the ground again I tilted up and shot past the ground again. I twisted my wings and did a few barrel rolls while gaining altitude and turned one spin into a left turn.

The smile still on my face I decided to fly back to the spiders. Halfway through the turn I saw them a ways back. I kept gliding all the way there slowly slowing myself down. Once I got close I realized I hadn't practiced landing. I decided to try anyways.

Coating myself in my aura to protect myself I flapped my wings and leaned back to stand upright in the air. I flapped my wings to slow myself and eventually slowed down enough to place a foot on the ground. Figuring I would run off the rest of my momentum, I went to take another step to find my feet were still bound by Machi's nen. Sure enough I landed on my face and slid on the dirt for a few feet. At least we were out of the garbage.

I just lay there feeling embarrassed, but thankfully not hurt due to my nen protection. Footsteps soon made their way to me but I just lay there and buried my face deeper into the ground in embarrassment. I heard Machi laugh causing me to feel worse.

"What happened?" Chrollo spoke up. Not removing my face from the ground I lifted my legs behind me and pointed to my ankles where the threads were still in place.

"He he." I heard Machi sheepishly laugh from above me. Finally removing my face from the dirt I locked my glowing red orbs onto her blue ones. I was staring at her until she spoke again. "What?" she asked. "It's not like I meant it... I just forgot." she finished mumbling.

I then poked her foot and she looked at me again. I then pointed to my feed that were still tied together. She sighed and made the threads disappear. I moved to sit up and bowed my head to say thanks. I stood, dusted myself off and we continued walking to our destination.

Around fifteen hours of walking in silence later, Chrollo started to speak up again. "We are getting near." he said looking at me. "This is going to be your first test." My eyebrows furrowed, I was told nothing about this. "Your first job from me, If you fail you won't be joining the spiders just yet." I sighed and nodded knowing I should've expected as much. "Good, now let's get through the mission details."

"First off, there are no rules to how you complete it, so long as you leave no details about us behind, so everything goes." he paused. "Up ahead Is a mansion owned by a greedy rich man. He has recently gotten his hands on something I want." I nodded to show I was listening. "What we are here to obtain is an ancient book. It's made of nen and said to hold secrets of nen, Its disguised as a simple fairy tale book, but if you read it using Gyo you will be able to see the real words on the pages." I nodded in understanding again. "How you find it is up to you, so long as it ends up in my hands before the morning."

'So you both will stay here?' I wrote out to Chrollo.

"Not quite. Sending you on a test and not watching it would kind of be a waste would it not? So I'm sending Machi with you, she will only intervene if you are in danger, even If you decide not to sneak, she will remain unseen." I nodded feeling slightly better knowing I was safe if I ran into someone strong. "Any other questions?"

I wrote down one more. 'What's the book look like?'

"From what I heard, Its fairly large all black with white outlines around it. If using Gyo It's supposed to have a title, yet I have no idea what It says." I nodded. "Anything else?" I shook my head and walked ahead on the cobble stone path with Machi following.

As soon as I saw the mansion I felt the wind behind me shift and I felt Machi's presence disappear from behind me. Walking towards the gate I looked at the giant house before me. It was huge with a huge wall around it, just past the gate was a giant garden with a driveway leading up to a roundabout around a fountain just in front of the front door. The gate I was walking towards had a guard house behind it with a few people inside, I would prefer to avoid them since I was unsure how many there actually were within the large house.

I quietly brought my wings out and within a few seconds they were fully completed. I stretched them out and took off away from the mansion. Once I decided I was high enough to not be noticed, I turned around and glided through the night sky towards the lit up mansion. I was surprised I was able to make it into the air with my scythe and coat on but overall had no trouble at all. I flew slowly and eventually made it right over the top of the mansion. I tilted upwards to slow myself and eventually made my first perfect landing on the slope of the mansion. I found an open window, climbed in, and started my search.

The first thing I noticed about the room I was in is it was a library, however a small one. A few rows of book shelves but a quick search with Gyo showed me my target was not here. Since I had just created my wings, I would have to wait an hour to call them off. I folded my wings, took a breath, and walked out into a dark hallway.

Based off the look outside, I figured the house held three stories all together. With me entering from the roof, I was now on the highest floor. Since I was unable to speak I wanted to refrain from interrogation, unless it might turn out easier to do so. I was also unable to use En to search the house. I could hold En an arm's length all the way around me for maybe ten seconds before I passed out, but even that was impressive to Chrollo. However to search the house I would have to make my En many, many times that to even search a single room.

No I couldn't do that. I leaned against a wall and thought for a bit longer, my glowing red eyes dimly lighting up the area in front of me. My left arm across my stomach holding my right hand on my chin in thought, I leaned against the wall with my right boot against the wall and my left planted on the ground, my thinking pose.

 _"No En, No torture, what else is there."_ I was suddenly pulled out of my thought by a presence next to me. I jumped and turned to look directly into the eyes of Machi. She gave me a look with a raised eyebrow at my jumpiness. I calmed my heart and remembered I left her to fly here. I pulled out my pen and started to write to her when I caught myself mid word.

'Don't scare me by using Zet-' I stopped writing and figured out my plan. Since I couldn't use en to find It, why not search for it using Zetsu? Zetsu, while closing your nodes cuts off your supply of aura, making you more vulnerable but also undetectable. Since you're more vulnerable, you can sense it easier. Maybe if I go around in Zetsu I might be able to pick up feint traces of the book since It is made of Nen. I slammed my fist down into my open palm and walked away from Machi who gave me a weird look.

I immediately turned on my heel and started walking to the end of the hallway in Zetsu. I walked all around the third floor and felt nothing, so continued to the second where I felt some traces of nen. I walked towards It quietly and eventually came across a lit up room with three people in it.

All three of the men in the room were dressed in a guard outfit, each had a radio and knew some type of nen based off their auras. Since I had no Idea how strong they were and hadn't changed my feathers weight for a ranged stealth take down I decided to sneak away and continue my search. I followed a few more Nen trails on the second floor but found no book, just more guards. The same happened on the first floor, just many more guards.

I sighed, it had been thirty minutes of me sneaking around the mansion, yet there was no sign of the book at all. I paced in another dark hallway until I sensed someone walking towards me, I checked my Zetsu and flew into a room quietly the room ended up being a bathroom.

I pressed myself flat against the wall next to the door, my scythe was next to me but the scythe blade was going over the door. As the footsteps neared I noticed two pairs of footsteps coming towards me and voices. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Sorry you have to accompany me, I don't understand why the boss suddenly raised the security." One of the two said.

"Ever since he got that book the security has gone up drastically. Did you ever get a chance to see it?" The second one said.

"Yea, and let me tell you there's something off about it. It's practically glowing in Nen, like its alive or something." he paused right outside the door."Wonder if he thinks anyone will try to steal it, If it's so much trouble then why did he even buy it?" as he went to open the door he paused as it was partially open "Just wait right there, I'll be done in just a sec."

As the door opened I pressed myself closer to the wall. The door swung open covering me completely. The man, without looking kicked the door closed behind him. I quickly lowered my stance and shot towards the man without making a sound. I created one of my feather blades in my hand and quickly put it through the back of the large mans neck and through his throat. His hands shot up to his neck and there was a gurgling sound before the man fell limp against the floor with a crash.

There was instant knocking on the door from the man outside. "Hey, is everything ok in there?" He knocked a few more times before speaking again. "I'm coming in." he announced. I stood on the other side of the door this time and already had my notes written in my hand.

The man opened the door and I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in and closed the door. I slammed him face first onto the floor. I placed my knee into his back and pulled him up by his neck with my other hand covering his mouth. I lowered my first note to his face so he could see it.

'You will answer my question quietly and quickly or you will die painfully slow.' was my first note. He tried to nod. I then uncovered his mouth, moved that hand to hold his neck again and slowed him my next note. 'Where is the book.'

"What book?" The dumbass answered. I dropped the note and grabbed him by the mouth again and his arm. I bent it backwards at the elbow and listened to the sickening snap echo through the walls of the bathroom. His whimpers were muffled through my hand. After he quieted down I grabbed him by the neck and picked up the same note.

"Ok, Ok." He said quickly. "Last I heard, the boss reads it to his daughter at night, her room is the attic. You should be able to catch him there still." He replied quickly while trying not to look at his dead friend in front of him. "Will you let me go now?" I answered his question by cutting his throat with another feather.

Once his limp body hit the floor I looked at my work. The two men were lying on the floor dead. Both of them killed by me. I expected to feel more, however I felt nothing but the feeling of nearly completing my job. I was neither exited nor saddened by it. It was basically a means to an end.

I picked up my scythe and exited the bathroom smelling of death. I shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing compared to the Kurta massacre. I took off at a quick speed towards the stairs. I remembered where they were easily. I heard the light footfalls of the older spider right behind me reminding me that this is indeed a test. I rounded the corner to see two men in guard uniforms at the bottom of the stairs with their backs turned to me. Without breaking my fast speed I plunged one of my feathers into the back of the left man's head while the one on my right got decapitated by my scythe as I ran by. I was up the stairs before either of their bodies hit the floor.

Once at the third floor I slowed my pace to look for another set of stairs or something. I activated Gyo just in case I missed something. I ran down the hallways quietly but stopped when I heard a voice. "I'll be right back honey. I got a call from Gabriel." I quickly threw myself into another room an closed the door quietly once I closed the door I heard the man talking to someone over a radio. "What do you mean he's dead?" The man cried. "So there's someone in the mansion." the radio made some more sound before the man spoke up again. "Alright then, you send your best men to look after my daughter and the book. I'm already here." at the sound of the radio clicking off I stepped out of the room to confront the man.

Once I saw him, I noticed how he could be taken for greedy. The short chubby man before me wore rich clothes and had gold jewelry all over him. He was bald and definitely overweight. The man turned towards me once he saw the faint glow from my eyes. Once his eyes caught my form I stretched my wings and held my scythe over my head and quickly slashed my scythe down on the man killing him instantly with a clean cut through his head.

I quietly walked up the stairs that fell from the ceiling and came into a small cozy room with a woman strapped to the bed. She was squirming until she saw me. Instead of getting scared, she seemed to smile to me. I looked towards her in confusion. The woman was definitely insane, yet seemed to calm down at my presence. Her eyes flicked from me towards the book on the nightstand next to her. I activated Gyo again and noticed the glow of Nen on the book.

I quickly picked the book up and looked at it to double check. Once I opened the book I saw what Chrollo meant. Using Gyo I was able to read something completely different from when I normally looked at the pages. I turned to leave, but when I did the girl on the bed started making noise and struggling again. I turned to look at her again, we locked eyes again and she stopped struggling again.

"End her." I jumped at the sound and turned to see it was Machi who spoke to me. I turned to look at the girl who was still smiling at me. "I think she wants you to end her." the girl started moving again. I looked back towards her and she started nodding almost pleadingly. I wrote a note and showed it to the girl.

'Are you sure?' I held it up to the woman but as she looked at it, her eyebrows furrowed. Assuming she couldn't read I gave it to Machi who read it aloud. The girl hearing the words of my note started nodding again. I made another feather and cut the straps on her bed and handed her the sharp feather. I the scribbled another note to Machi who read it off again.

'If you want to die, Then do it yourself.' were the cold words that sounded even colder from Machi's voice. With that we both left the room. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. That was the first time I flinched the whole night. I felt Machi's hand on my shoulder so I quickly scribbled another note

'See you back at Chrollo.' With the book under my arm I placed my scythe on my back and walked to the end of the hallway where there was an open window. I jumped out and stretched my wings. Within a minute I was standing next to Chrollo again but this time with the book he wanted.

"So how was the mission?" Chrollo asked. I shrugged but was still thinking about that girl. "Is something wrong?" He asked but had no concern in his voice. I decided to explain.

'I killed five or so people tonight, I felt nothing while killing them at all.' I wrote 'However there was a girl in the room with the book. I had killed people tonight and am covered in blood, yet when she saw me she only seemed happy.' I handed him the notes and continued to my third one. 'The thing is she wanted to die and I don't understand why. She had a shot at a second chance so I freed her from her bindings and gave her a knife. She killed herself.' I finished the third note and quickly went to the fourth. 'It makes no sense but she is the one death tonight that I feel anything for, yet it wasn't me who killed her.' I explained

"Well what do you feel for her?" he asked sounding genuinely curious. So I wrote out one more note.

'All I feel is disappointment.' I wrote. Once Machi got back we I handed Chrollo the book and we started walking off again. 'So where do we go now?' I asked

"We now introduce you to the rest of the troupe again, but this time as our new member." he explained. I couldn't help but feel exited about that. After all my training I will finally be able to do what I trained for, and maybe the troupe would accept me like Chrollo and Machi have.

"But first let's get all that blood off you."Chrollo suddenly said "While I wanted to get to the hideout tonight, we changed plans last night so we could obtain this book, so we might as well rest until tomorrow."

After an hour walk we ended up in a random family's house. The inhabitants didn't expect death was waiting for them that night. I hadn't taken up in killing the family since I had just completed my mission, but that didn't stop me from jumping in the shower.

.

.

.

"So how'd she do?" Chrollo asked Machi after they heard the water running.

"She did fine, actually her ability surprised me a bit." Machi replied "She was able to kill two nen users within a second while running and without hesitation."

"I knew she would pass the little test." Chrollo said with a bit of pride. "I don't take many students you know." Machi only nodded and put her legs up. "So do you approve of he being the new leg?"

"She has a lot of potential, and she's already strong enough that we don't have to protect her." Machi said "And she already is much easier to deal with than most the others, so I find no harm in her being here."

"I want you to partner with her. I'll have Pakudona keep me company." Machi nodded again. "Just show her the ropes, and if you both like it why not make it permanent." With that Chrollo stood up and walked to the parents' bedroom leaving Machi to think on his words. She soon wandered to another room to get some shuteye.

 **END**

 **I'm sorry everyone, I feel this chapter is a bit lacking and I had a lot of time to fix it up. Basically I just wanted to introduce her skills a tad bit, I hope it made sense to everyone and next chapter will have the other spiders in it as well. I might as well get started**

 **I not only accept criticism I welcome it, anything that might help me get better. I appreciate all of you for even taking the time to read this. While I might not be the best writer, I only hope to be good enough to entertain you. So please let me know what you think.**


End file.
